Time
by n0r4g4m4
Summary: You thought turn back the time was just a science fiction and couldn't be done. But, boy, you were wrong. You found a mysterious looking object and it happened to be a some sort of a time machine. You could use this opportunity to change the past. Just that one night. So that everything will be perfect again. [summary may change]
1. Chapter 1

_Tadashi!_

The word echoes inside your head as you watched the building on flames.

 _Tadashi!_

Then, you were out.

* * *

You felt a sting on your head and you quickly got up and held your head. You found out that it was bandaged. Once you opened your eyes, a bright light came into your view. You squinted your eyes due to the brightness and shook your head – trying to remember what had happened.

"Tadashi", you whispered. You tried to look around to see where you are. You felt something tugging your arm as you tried to lift it. You saw there was some sort of wire attached to you. Suddenly you heard the sound of a door opening. There was a lady in whites and she had a stethoscope around her neck. I'm in a hospital, you thought.

"Oh!" she almost dropped her pen when she saw you. "Oh, I'm glad that you are awake! I was just about to check on how you're doing." She came closer to you and put on her stethoscope.

"W-what happened?" you mumbled. You saw the doctor lifted her eyebrows. As she back away from you, she started to explain. "There was an explosion. And thank God you made it here in time. You were unconscious due to your head injury." You knitted your eyebrows and stared at her. Unconscious, you thought.

"For how many days?" she looked at you and asked, "What days?"

You shook your head, "I was out. How many days?"

The doctor stood from your bed and sighed. "Almost for two months."

"Two? Months? Months?!" you raised your voice unintentionally. You let a loud sigh. And then a thought came into your mind. "Tadashi... Tadashi! Is he okay?" you grabbed the doctor's coat and leaned closer to her. You saw her being uncomfortable and you backed away as you apologize to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You need rest", she went to the door and held onto the doorknob. "Okay?"  
And she was gone.

You wondered why she didn't answer you. You knew there must be something wrong but what? You held your bandaged head as you felt it sting again. Maybe the doctor's right, I need rest, you thought. You rested your head onto the pillow that was quite soft and tried to close your eyes.

Once you were awake, you saw a pair of hands holding yours. You saw a figure leaning to the wall across the room with wild, black hair. He was sleeping. And you saw a person with light brown coloured hair next to you. Her hand was soft and she was breathing soundly. You pulled away your hand and she woke up. She tried to adjust her eyes and finally met yours. She gasped.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" she hugged you tight but she was careful to not harm you. "Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?" she said as she pulled away from you. You were so happy to see her and there was no words slipped from your mouth. You just hugged her and cried. "Oh, Aunt Cass! I missed you so much!" she hugged you back and rubbed your back softly.

Then you heard a snore and your eyes shot up to see him. He was still asleep. Maybe that's why I'm awake, you thought of his snore and giggled. You released the hug and scratched your head. "How long you're here?"

"Not long. Just a few hours."

"And you were waiting for me to wake up? Aunt Cass, why didn't you just wake me up instead of waiting for me to?" you felt guilt inside you.

"Aw, sweetie. You need that rest." She gave you a smile. You sighed and nodded. Suddenly you heard a yawn. "Ah, I won't be sleeping here anymore. My back hurts." He turned his head to see you and he shot straight up from where he sat. "[Y/N]! You're awake!" he ran towards you and landed on the bed and hugged you. "Um, Hiro." You felt your head hurt again and he didn't pull away.

"Hiro..."

"I missed you! Don't you miss me?" he finally let you go. You quickly held your head again and grunted. "You didn't, do you?" his voice was low and melancholic.

"What? No, no! It's not that!"

"Then, what? Huh?!" he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Ah, there he goes again, his tantrum, you thought. "Hiro, we talked about this", Aunt Cass backed you up, "you promised to not fight with your sister again." Hiro sighed and got up from the bed and sat on a chair. "Fine", he said.

You smiled to your aunt and she giggled and shook her head. "Oh, I almost forgot to call your friends! They should-"

"Where's Tadashi?" you asked and you saw her face changed. And so did Hiro's. You knew that there was something really wrong.

* * *

A/N : Hey, guys! It's been a long time I haven't write anything new. I have this new idea so I hope you like it! :3 This is just kinda like a prologue sort of thing. It'll be adventurous soon! (I hope)

Oh and I'm still doing the other FF, dun worry :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, how're you holdin' things up?" Honey Lemon asked you with a worried tone.

"Fine. I'm fine. Thanks for being here, guys. I really appreciate it." You end your sentence with a smile. She smiled back.

There was a long pause and you thought of asking about your brother. As you were about to open your mouth, Fred dashes in and shouted, "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Everyone else in the room put their finger on their lips and shushed him.

"You think we're in a party or something, Fred? You just ran into here and yelling." Wasabi scolded him but it just made him shrugged. "Yo, how's things? You look terrible." You chuckled as you saw Wasabi nudged him with his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Fred. Yeah, I haven't been taking a real long bath for a while."

You took a deep breath and finally got our chance to ask. "Hey, guys. Um, where's Tadashi? Is he busy doing one of his projects again?" You laughed at the end but it fades as your friends looked down at their feet. "Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong? He's fine, right?"

"Look... Uh..." Fred stopped his sentence as GoGo pulled him by the collar and whispered something to him. Fred then nodded.

"Hey, [Y/N]. We better get going. We have... a really big project coming on." GoGo quickly ushered her friends to the door.

"Wait! I deserve an answer." You begged but none of them have to courage to look at your face. "He's fine, right?" There was only silence. "Tell me he's fine. Please."

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]." Then everyone walked out of the room. You sat on your bed and stared at the door for a moment. "Please..." you cried and bit you lower lip. "Please, please be okay..."

* * *

It was always Aunt Cass keeps you company every night when you were at the hospital. You sometimes try to find some answers about your missing brother slowly so she wouldn't notice. But Aunt Cass had been being cautious when she was talking to you. She would not talk about sensitive things to you because you haven't fully recovered from the accident a few days ago.

But when you were talking to Hiro, sometimes some clues slipped from his mouth. And sometimes, he wouldn't notice. You took your chance by asking him to keep you company for the night. Just him. When he asked why, you said you just want to bond with him. Yes, he will give you that annoying look but he agrees anyway when you brought Tadashi's name into the conversation.

"You're happy now, 'sis'?"

"Don't say it like that Hiro. It made me want to punch you in the face, you know."

"Hah, you said it's for bonding. How's this bonding?"

"Actually... I lied."

"Of course you did. Why won't you. But... lie for what?"

You paused for a while to think whether it's the right time to ask him. I won't let this chance slip away, you thought.

"I-I want to ask you about... if you don't mind."

"Just get to the point okay? I'm starving."

"I told you to have dinner at home before you came here, geez. Why wouldn't you listen?"

"Okay, okay, whatever. What is it you want to ask me?"

"It's about... you know." You looked at him and he was giving you that annoying look. You grunted and ran your fingers through your hair. "Could you please stop gimme that look?!"

"I won't if you just tell me. Ugh, God. I hate guessing games, you know."

"Fine. I just want you to tell me everything you know about... what happened to him."

"Who? Seriously who? Your crush? Don't worry he's still single."

"Hiro! I have no crushes okay? And stop joking around. I'm serious here." You palmed your face and let a loud sigh. "Please, okay? Just tell me. No one wants to talk about him to me. I don't understand why. I should know right? I mean, he's my brother. Our brother. Why won't they just tell me? I sometimes have trouble sleeping because I think about it too much. I didn't have enough sleep every night, Hiro. Every night. And I kept on dreaming about that night. The fire."

You stopped at your tracks when you saw tears streaming down Hiro's face.

"He is fine, right?" You started to feel dizzy and you held your head.

* * *

A/N : It's been a while. I'm so sorry for not updating for a really long time. I'm really busy lately due to this year's big exam. I dunno when I'll start updating again. My big exam ends early in December. I can't make you wait that long. If I do, I'm really sorry - again. Hope you enjoy this!  
Again, I'm sorry! And do tell me if there's any errors! :)


End file.
